mobius_deep_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Chaos
Project Chaos is a project started by Humans from the planet Thessia one year after they started living on Mobius. The project took place underneath the now named Chaos City in a massive underground secret laboratory. Project Chaos was used to recreate Project Shadow, a ancient project in human history that was a attempt to create the ultimate lifeform. After Project Shadow was deemed to dangerous the project was shutdown however Project Chaos was much more dangerous and so secretive even some of the leading world governments on Thessia had no idea it even existed. Project Chaos went on for many years cloning and adapting perfect mobian test subjects. Project Chaos named it's creations based on letters in the greek alphabet. Their most successful subject was called Phi, the most dangerous and powerful subject in the group. The undisputed master of Chaos. Phi along with his three brothers; Alpha, Beta and Gamma all were the first to escape their cells and flee to a life of villainy. Phi later reformed and became a hero under the alias of Bilster, one of Mobius's greatest hero and was later reborn as the Angel of Chaos. However Bilster could never fully move on from his past and in turn two parts of him defused from him. Phi Chaos, a clone of his past self and finally Dark Bilster. Or so he was identified as was a pure copy of Bilster, born from his built up anger, Dark Bilster later known as Reborn went on to terrorize his pure self for many years... Bilster himself went on to marry a female hedgehog named Emilie and the two had three children together. Cynthia, Veronica and a son. Cynthia and her brother died at a young age while Veronica survived, turning on her father and following the ways of villainy.There were many other members of Project Chaos including Epsilon Chaos, another famous hero of Mobius who unlike Phi did not start as a villain. Epsilon was the closest thing Project Chaos had to perfection that wasn't Phi. He was pure and powerful, but not as powerful as Phi. Epsilon died after many years of protecting Mobius from villains but his legacy as a hero goes on to remind future generations of heroes that the fight is worth it. Beta and Gamma as mentioned before allied with their brothers Phi and Alpha until Phi betrayed them. After that the two brothers stayed with Alpha as a villain trio until during a battle against Mobius the two brothers died leaving Alpha alone. Theta like Epsilon was a pure hero who died during a large attack by the original Cerberus many years ago. Iota Chaos was a lonely villain who due to extreme failure during her creation she became insane, she was killed shortly after Phi redeemed himself. Kappa Chaos was a Mobius Supermarket owner and part time fighter of evil, she died during a explosion in her store. Delta was a villain who was the rival and ultimate foe of the pure hero Epsilon, born evil at heart he was powerful and adapted the nickname Galaxus. The two clashed often until Delta eventually died for good under mysterious circumstances not explained to this day. There were other minor subjects from Project Chaos like Doctor Tharken Chaos and the shape-shifter Imito Sheduw who was a side product of Phi's creation along with other subjects who died during the projects progression. Finally there was a subject kept even more secret then the others called Psi Chaos, known as The Punisher was created in order to keep the other subjects under control. Created to be a mindless drone sort of figure the small side project failed and Psi instead of helping the humans turned on them. He fled and spent years in hiding. Watching over his family even after they escaped. Never interfering with the events that happened until Bilster saw him one day and confronted him where Psi admitted all about his secret life, much to the surprise of the entire Chaos Family. Psi went on to be reborn as a Devil and has in the last year been made a King in a peerage. Psi is now a faithful servant of the Satan. The subjects of Project Chaos often choose to name their children after human names. Unknown to most Project Chaos was a sequel project that attempted to do the same thing as Project Chaos. Project Ultimate Chaos was the early project name that also took place on Mobius. The project created many subjects unfortunately all but one subject survived. The subject was created to defend humanity from any threats however the subject was considered too powerful and in a attempt to terminate the subject it attacked its creators in self defense. The subject is assumed to of died shortly after as no evidence of it's existence remains.